comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Arkham: Fall of the Dark Knight
Batman Arkham: Fall of the Dark Knight is an action-adventure video game developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One video game consoles, and Microsoft Windows. Based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, it is the successor to Warner Bros. Games Montréal's 2013 video game Batman: Arkham Origins, and the fourth main installment in the Batman: Arkham Series. Batman Arkham: Fall of the Dark Knight was released worldwide on June 23, 2015. Written by Sefton Hill, Martin Lancaster, and Paul Crocker, Arkham Knight is based on the franchise's long-running comic book mythos. Set two and a half years after the events of 2011's Batman: Arkham City, the game's main storyline follows Batman as he confronts the Scarecrow, who has launched an attack on Gotham City. Aided by the mysterious Arkham Knight, a new treath who terrorizes the greater powers, Scarecrow unites Batman's foes in a plot to finally destroy the Dark Knight. The game is presented from the third-person perspective with a primary focus on Batman's combat and stealth abilities, detective skills, and gadgets that can be used in both combat and exploration. Fall of the Dark Knight also introduces the Batmobile as a playable vehicle, which can be used for transportation or combat. The game expands Batman's arsenal of gadgets and combat attacks and offers a more open world structure, allowing the player to complete side missions away from the primary storyline, which are featured much more prominiently in the game, with a total of 18. Some missions, as well as multiplayer, allows the player to use other characters who appear in the main story such as Robin, Nightwing, Catwoman, Red Hood and the reformed Mister Freeze. Batman Arkham: Fall of the Dark Knight ''received critical acclaim upon release, particularly for its narrative, visuals, gameplay, combat, voice acting and world designs. The plot twist on the Arkham Knight's identity also gained acclaim for being unthinkable and unpredictable, as well as it's ending which is agreed as a definitive closure for the series. Plot It has been 2 and a half years since Arkham City closed and 2 and a half years since The Joker has died. Bruce Wayne was left emotionally and motivationally drained, he had no desire to continue being Batman, so he retired. Meanwhile, Commisioner James Gordon discovers that his prediction to the rise of crime was wrong; Crime in Gotham decreases almost 100%, with Gotham turning into one of the safest cities in the United States and in the world. An officer walks into Pauline's Diner and orders food, a man comes up next to him. '''Man': Hey, Uhm I'm sorry to bother you officer..Lane. But there's a guy smoking over there in the corner booth. Lane: I'll deal with it. Officer Lane walks over to the man in a Corner Booth, he seems to have a top hat on and a trenchcoat. Lane: Hey, I;m sorry sir but there's no smoking in here. The Man turns around and throws gas in his face. Lane: AHHH! Man #2: '''Welcome to my world! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA (it's Mad Hatter if you couldn't guess). The world around Officer Lane turns into a hallucinogenic nightmare with monsters all around. He brings out his Pistol and starts shooting at the monsters, as he does this one of the monsters jumps on him and starts beating him to death. People start running out of the Diner and Scarecrow appears on the multiple LCD screens in the City. '''Scarecrow:Gotham, this is your only warning. From now on, Gotham's greatest fears shall be present, your hope shall be lost. A new era has begun, and you all are hopeless to stop it. Leave, NOW. After Scarecrow's announcement, people start to panic through the streets, as well as raid stores and cause havoc. The gas is spread in various points of Gotham, and the citizens begin to show the symptoms of the fear gas by having convulsions or being aggressive. The police unsuccessfully tries to contain the mob, with Mayor Robert Mendonza giving a official word. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred, on the Wayne Manor, are watching the news and seeing the chaos. Alfred remarks that Scarecrow is back, and Bruce said he always knew, the return of a threat being just a matter if time. Tim Drake and Dick Grayson confront Bruce. Bruce: (looking at them) Suit up. Jason todd walks up too. Jason:I assume that means me too? Bruce turns Jason around and pushes him towards the suit up area, they all get suited up and head out to Gotham. Batman looks down and sees all the Havok the criminals are causing in Gotham, Nightwing looks down as well, Nightwing:..Huh Batman opens up a hologram of Oracle on his gauntlet, Batman:Oracle, give me a status update on Gotham. Oracle:Alright, (typing on her computer) ..Is that Jason? Hi Jason! Red Hood:Hey Barbie, Oracle:Alright, so almost all of the big villains in Gotham have been released to cause chaos in Gotham, including Penguin, Two-Face and..The Arkham Knight? Robin:Who's the Arkham Knight? Batman:I have no idea, Oracle:Apparently, he's Scarecrow's right hand man or something like that. He's got Militia forces all around Gotham. Batman closes the Hologram thing and turns towards Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin. Batman:Each of us needs to take out at least one of them, Nightwing go after Penguin, Robin go after Two Face and Red Hood I need you to take out Black Mask. Before Red Hood can give a move, Batman holds his arm and says: "No deaths, do you hear me?", to which Jason replies "Trust me". Nightwing: What about you? Batman: I'm going after Scarecrow. Batman dives off the building. Batman then is transported via Batwing to the top of Gotham's First Church, and begins to look to the city, now taken by many criminals. He remembers Catwoman, and knows she may know something about the events. He makes his way to Selina's house, which he knows she is. He finds Catwoman, and learns that Arkham Knight is a newcomer to Gotham, his militia coming directly from Bane, which he emprisioned in the old GCPD building. Catwoman: Bane is still in Arkham City? Holy hell. Batman: In Fries' old hideout. Catwoman: So, Where are you going next? Batman: The Clock Tower. Batman dives off the building leaving Catwoman there. Batman lands as the Batmobile comes fast towards him, he jumps up, gets inside and heads towards the Clock tower. Inside the tower, Batman begins to communicate with Oracle, Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin across Gotham, saying he will need to infiltrate the old GCPD building and find Bane. Oracle reveals to Batman that Scarecrow, Arkham Knight and Mad Hatter had assembled all of Batman's rogues to a final showdown, with Batman discovering Harely Quinn did the same as Joker, and have sent TITAN samples through all the city in the hopes of infecting everyone. Batman:Oracle, see if you can find any way to link to any of the titan samples. Oracle:On it, where are you going? Batman:Scarecrow has a safehouse in Drescher, I'm going to investigate. Batman exits the clocktower through the roof and stands on the roof. Voice Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne and Hush / Thomas Elliot *Matthew Mercer as Robin / Tim Drake *Scott Porter as Nightwing / Dick Grayson *Grey Green as Catwoman / Selina Kyle *Maurice LaMarche as Mister Freeze / Victor Fries and Calendar Man *Ashley Greene as Oracle / Barbara Gordon *Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth *Jonathan Banks as Commisioner James Gordon *Duane R. Shepard, Sr. as Aaron Cash *Dave Fennoy as Lucius Fox *John Noble as Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane *Mark Hammill as The Joker / Red Hood *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel *Nolan North as The Penguin / Oswald Cobblepott and Arkham Knight / Lonnie Machin *Troy Baker as Two-Face / Harvey Dent and Black Mask / Roman Sionis *Wally Wingert as The Riddler / Edward Nygma *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Peter MacNicol as Mad Hatter / Jervis Tetch *Steve Blum as Killer Croc / Waylon Jones *Fred Tatasciore as Bane *Khary Payton as Azrael / Michael Lane *Mark Rolston as Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *Robin Atkin Downes as Prometheus *Crispin Freeman as Firefly / Garfield Lynns *Dwight Schultz as Professor Pyg / Lazlo Valentin *Michael Gough as Killer Moth / Drury Walker *JB Blanc as Great White Shark / Warren White *Chris Cox as Deadshot / Floyd Lawton *Danny Jacobs as Victor Zsasz *Liam O'Brien as Man-Bat / Dr. Kirk Langstrom *Grey DeLisle as Vicki Vale *James Horan as Jack Ryder Character Gallery Catwoman-.jpg|Catwoman Mr.Freeze--.png|Mister Freeze Bane--.jpg|Bane Killer_Croc.png|Killer Croc Man-Bat-.JPG|Man-Bat Professor Pyg.png|Professor Pyg Deacon Blackfire.GIF|Deacon Blackfire Bats.jpg|Batman Batsmobile.jpg|Batmobile Armor.jpg|Armored Batmobile, Nicknamed "Bat-Tank" by Nightwing Birdboy.jpg|Robin WingNight.jpg|Nightwing Reception Category:Video Games Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Created by Draft227